Willard (IV)
Der Willard ist eine Limousine aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die vom gleichnamigen Hersteller hergestellt wird. Er heißt also eigentlich „Willard Willard“. Das reale Vorbild des Wagens ist der Buick LeSabre (1985-1986). Der Willard besitzt dem Sound nach einen Sechs- oder Achtzylinder-Motor, ein vermutlich automatisches Fünfganggetriebe und Vorderradantrieb. Infolge dessen hat er wie auch der Premier sehr wenig Gewicht auf der Hinterachse, was im Zusammenspiel mit der weichen Federung für ein erschreckend nervöses Verhalten bei Hochgeschwindigkeitslastwechseln sorgt. Passt man nicht auf, kommt der Willard flugs ins Schleudern. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit ist nicht überragend, aber akzeptabel, die Beschleunigung im ersten Gang erbärmlich, danach Mittelmaß, einzig an Steigungen kommt der Willard nur extrem langsam in Schwung, auch behindert durch das überdurchschnittliche Durchdrehen der Antriebsräder. Das Handling des Willard ist gut, jedoch neigen die Reifen zum erwähnten schnellen Durchdrehen, erwirkt durch die weiche Federung, aufgrund derer sich die Front des Willard beim Anfahren unverhältnismäßig stark anhebt und die Räder die Bodenhaftung verlieren. Auch ist die weiche Federung der Grund, weshalb die Stoßstange nach großen Sprüngen oft den Boden berührt. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Hält man sich für eine lange Zeit in Brokers Stadtteil Firefly Projects auf, kann man irgendwann einmal den einen oder anderen Willard finden # Auch in Acter, Alderney ist der Willard nach einer bestimmten Zeit in größeren Mengen anzutreffen GTA IV # Während der Mission It’s your Call (man muss die Mission scheitern lassen, um ihn zu bekommen) # Während der Mission Bleed out # Wenn man die Mission Babysitting mit Absicht scheitern lässt, sitzt man nach der Mahnungssequenz in Derricks einzigartigem grünen Willard, dieser gehört euch nach der Sequenz Trivia * Unter der Haube befindet sich ein überraschend modern aussehender Motor, der Größe nach vermutlich ein Sechszylinder. * Die schlechte Beschleunigung des Willard liegt am miserablen Leistungsgewicht, bedingt durch die Verwendung ineffizienter Sechszylinder mit kaum mehr als 125 bis 150 PS durch amerikanische Fahrzeughersteller in den 80er Jahren. * Der Willard hat eine einzigartige Hupe, die sonst nur zur Untermalung des Ambientes in bestimmten Gegenden der Stadt zu hören ist. * Der Willard und der Faggio sind die einzigen Fahrzeuge in GTA IV, die denselben Namen tragen wie ihre gleichnamige Manufakturen. * Nach Inspektion der Spieldateien kommt man zu dem Ergebnis, dass der Willard eines der seltensten Autos im Spiel ist. Allerdings ist das Auto nach mehr oder minder viel Zeit in Firefly Projects und Acter, und auch nur dort, verhältnismäßig häufig anzutreffen. * Der Name „Willard“ könnte eine Anspielung auf den gleichnamigen Film von 1971 sein, da es dort heißt: „Er quietscht und ist schwer wieder loszuwerden“. * Die voreingestellten Radiosender im Willard sind Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 oder Tuff Gong Radio. * Das Fahrzeug ist eines der wenigen Autos, die einen Alarmton von sich geben, wenn man bei ausgeschaltetem Motor die Tür auflässt. Dieser Ton ist jedoch nur sehr leise und kann nur in stillen Gegenden gehört werden. * Dardan Petrela besitzt einen einzigartigen beigen Willard, Derrick McReary einen grünen. Galerie Willard Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Willard Willard Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Willard.jpg|Dardans einzigartiger beiger Willard aus It's your Call und Bleed Out Einzelnachweise en:Willard es:Willard fr:Willard pl:Willard nl:Willard sv:Willard Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen